


straight kids (ha)

by catdaddy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Fluff, Hyunlix, M/M, and chan being the best leader, changlix, chatfic, christmas and stuff, ft. bambam, gay trash, just fan service, kpop chatfic, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdaddy/pseuds/catdaddy
Summary: stray kids being gay and loving each other wholesomely during christmas time!! enjoy softness and memes with these crackheads





	1. Chapter 1

_**bang chan** added **ham** and **darkbin** into the group _   
_**bang chan** named the group “ **spicy hoes”** _

 

bang chan: good day

ham: chan… i

bang chan: what

ham: whats this?

bang chan: my boy, sseuriracha: spicy sauce. i present...

bang chan: spicy hoes

_**darkbin** has left the group_

bang chan: well that was rude

ham: we already have a 3racha gc

bang chan: we do?

ham: yeah? On normal sms boi

bang chan: oh shit ye

_**ham** added **minho, seungmin, darkbin, hyunjin, felix, jeongin** and **woojin** the group chat _

Minho: i

Minho: hello

ham: hello

Minho: whats this?

ham: !!! stray kids group chat!!!

Woojin: Spicy hoes…?

darkbin: i dont support swearing in front of my jeonginnie

jeongin: you called?

darkbin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

bang chan: actually

bang chan: innie is mine

bang chan: begone

bang chan: t h o t t i  c u s

jeongin: my… my eyes

jeongin: where is the bleach

bang chan: innie no

jeongin: dad dont ever do that again youre like 80

bang chan: do i look like your dad

Woojin: i’m the dad here

Woojin: and i love my son

Hyunjin: thanks dad ily too

bang chan: kjdhfjkhsdkjd

bang chan: HYUNJIN UR MORE LIKE HIS WIFE GTFO WITH THAT ALABAMA SHIT

Seungmin: dont disrespect me and my culture

Seungmin: wait

Seungmin: wait i have misunderstood

Hyunjin: you heard it here first

Seungmin: NO STOP IT SOUNDS DIFFERENT OUT OF CONTEXT

Hyunjin: ,,,

jeongin: i am a child

jeongin: seungmin >:C

Seungmin: yes my wonderful bro how can i help you

jeongin: am i so wonderful that you fucking left mE HERE AT THE STORE

jeongin: WHERE THE FUCK AM I, SEUNGMIN

jeongin: BECAUSE I HAVENT A FUCKING CLUE

Seungmin: i 

darkbin: I DO NOT SUPPORT THIS USE OF LANGUAGE

bang chan: >:( seungmin, buddy, you better run

bang chan: now.

Seungmin: RUNNING!! IM OMW!!

bang chan: :D

ham: can we talk about that only changbin and i have nicknames like what is this 

ham: >:)

ham: wehehehehehehe

bang chan: WEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

_**bang chan** changed **jeongin** ’s display name to **our maknae**   
**bang chan** changed **Minho** ’s display name to   **U Know** _

  
ham: i cant think of anything good im drained >:c

bang chan: what is THAT

ham: what?

bang chan: >:c

bang chan: it looks like its making a cute, high pitched *hmph*

bang chan: look at it!!

Woojin: chan when was the last time you slept

bang chan: ha

our maknae: :/

Felix: is no one going to talk about the fact we’re called ‘spicy hoes’

darkbin: oh, oh i see how it is

darkbin: you’ll come in here, you’ll insult my culture

darkbin: AND you won’t reply to my texts?

darkbin: truly disgraceful, jeongin would never treat me this way

our maknae: jeongin wouldn’t, full stop

darkbin: does no one appreciate me in this house

ham: nope guess you’ll have to move out

felix: >:( nooooo changbin i didn’t mean it like that

darkbin: like you didn’t mean to ignore my messages aight okay

felix: changbin why would I text you back if you’re literally right next to me

darkbin: i

darkbin: i did not ask to be exposed this way

U Know: get off your fucking phones and  _ get up _

Felix: ok

darkbin: >:(

our maknae: im cold

bang chan: :((((( i’m sorry he treats you this way innie

Bang chan: you deserve all of the respect

Our maknae: :D

bang chan: im soft i love him so much

Seungmin: listen im trying my best okay but there is a very slow man in front of me

Seungmin: oh

Seungmin: oh shit

Woojin: HE MEANS ME

Seungmin: i didnt realise it was him okay

Woojin: it be ya own family

our maknae: the bleach! Please! Where is it???

bang chan: the level of disrespect

bang chan: ive lost track of who’s where someone help

Woojin: seungmin and i are on the subway bc we’re gonna go get jeongin

Woojin: I assume changbin, felix and minho are practicing uhh something

Hyunjin: and jisung, chan and i are doing the fan stuffs at the dorm

bang chan: thanks

bang chan: im a shit leader lmao im sorry

Woojin: !!!!!!!!!!

darkbin: no wtf

our maknae: chan!!! No no way!!

ham: wait what the hecc chan no???

Felix: bro… how could you even say that

U Know: what on earth,,, chan, have faith in yourself

Hyunjin: no way, what the hell

Seungmin: if youre a shit leader then i sound like a fucking cat being attacked by mosquitos whilst being hit by a car

our maknae: i want to agree bc im mad at you but youre making a good point and its far from the truth

Seungmin: <3 bro

Our maknae: …

Seungmin: no homo?

Our maknae: ok ok

Bang chan: really you guys im not that amazing

Ham: stop right there

Woojin: no, chan you really are. Just because you don’t think so, doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t believe it

Felix: exactly

Bang chan: stop my croissants

Felix: jisung that means he’s gonna cry

Felix: go hug him

ham: im going im going

bang chan: MY FUCKING CROISSANTS

our maknae: :/

our maknae: guys do you want any food whilst im here i have some cash on me

our maknae: also there are some girls here that keep looking at me and giggling and i cant tell if theyre fans or they think im stupid

Seungmin: first of all you said you were broke you liar

Seungmin: secondly theyre probs just nervous and they wanna say hey 

Woojin: put your phone away, they might think youre busy and not want to bother you

Seungmin: ^^^

our maknae: o ok

Hyunjin: update: chan and jisung are crying into each others’ shoulders and it’s really soft except chan’s crying noises are very loud

Woojin: Hahaha awwww my sons

Hyunjin: right?? I love them so much

Woojin: Hey you know who I love

Hyunjin: :o who

Woojin: You

U Know: oh dang :c i never noticed,,, nope!! Did you have to spoil it for us woojin?? Smhhh

Woojin: Oh leave me alone, I love my boy very much

Hyunjin: DKSJSDKHFK

Hyunjin: GUESS ILL FUCKING DI E JSKHKJSHK

Woojin: don’t do that please

Woojin: i love you, jinnie

Hyunjin: THERE GO  _ MY _ CROISSANTS

Woojin: guess everyone is leaving me

Woojin: hmf

 

U Know: we’re going to head back to the dorm soon, does anyone want anything?

our maknae: i think we ok

bang chan: if you would pick up a couple of coca-cola bottles and water i would be very grateful

bang chan: i can give you the cash when you get home

U Know: no need to pay me back, we’ll get it

darkbin: who’s home

Woojin: all of us but you three

Woojin: the younger ones are cooking rn so be hungry

Felix: ooooh what are they cooking

Felix: chicken right

Woojin: you know it!!!


	2. the winter holidays~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U Know: felix is the only real one here
> 
> Felix: U Know it
> 
> U Know: never mind
> 
> U Know: fucking cuntsacc
> 
> Felix: what is cuntsacc?

bang chan: Felix and I have safely landed in australia <33

bang chan: i hope you guys are all well too!!

darkbin: yee i got home safely, thanks

ham: hyunjin and woojin just left to daejeon so lets hope theyll have a safe trip

seungmin: and jeongin and i are on our way to busan im so excite

U Know: >:(

ham: when are you coming homeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

U Know: sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon

bang chan: are you guys staying at the dorm?

bang chan: for christmas n new year?

ham: mmm ye

ham: my plans didnt work out

ham: so im staying here

U Know: I had no plans anyway so like

U Know: :3

bang chan: aww well you guys have a nice time

U Know: u too!!!

our maknae: seungmin’s reaction to busan is truly iconic

Seungmin: its my bro’s home

Seungmin: so wonderful, truly gorgeous

Seungmin: just like my bro

our maknae: bro…

Seungmin: bro <3

our maknae: ohhh jisung!! i forgot to ask, whats with your display name?

ham: hmm??

ham: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

darkbin: wahahahahahahah

ham: so basically

ham: you know how you can change people’s display name 

our maknae: mhm

ham: so changbin was saying that my stage name was really cool

darkbin: more like i was telling you how dumb it is but go off

ham: hh,,,, mmm yeah that was that convo and then he was telling me he’d really like to dye his hair the same colour as mine

ham: and i was like,,, what shade even is my hair

darkbin: aND THEN I WAS LIKE “HAM”

darkbin: GET IT BC HAN AND HAM AND WEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

ham: mhm

ham: so yea

darkbin: jisung is truly an icon

ham: i am indeed

Felix: yeeeeeeeees bois

darkbin: felix!! are you good??

darkbin: i mean

darkbin: you and chan are safe right

ham: like chan didn't say a few minutes ago they safely landed but kjdhkfjd

Woojin:  _ oh my god this boy _

darkbin: ???

Felix: we’re on are separate ways now ^^

Seungmin: guys can i yell for a sec

Felix: yes i support this

Seungmin: good

Seungmin: I LOVE MY BRO WITH ALL MY HEART HE IS GORGEOUS HIS HOME TOWN IS GORGEOUS THIS CHICKEN IS GORGEOUS EVERYTHING IS GOOD IN BUSAN YES I  L O V E EVERYTHING THANKS <3

Felix: i really do question if theyre just bros

our maknae: honestly same

Seungmin: whats that supposed to mean

our maknae: wehehehe

Seungmin: dont you dare runaway busan boy i dONT KNOW WHERE I AM PLEASE STOP

Seungmin: guess i’ll die

Seungmin: does anyone know where to buy a map

ham: sad

ham: also i died my hair yall

darkbin: nooooooooooooo no more ham??

ham: its like galaxy colours now

our maknae: wahh!! so cool!

ham: B) ikr

darkbin changed ham’s display name to space ham

space ham: yes, very original changbin

darkbin: :/

U Know: jisung where are you

space ham: in my room

space ham: feel free to join me

U Know: uwu

U Know: ok

bang chan:  _ [Intro] I'm the Globglogabgalab I love books And this basement is a true treasure trove _

_ [Chorus] I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab _

_ [Bridge] Oooh, ha ha ha, mmm, splendid Simply delicious Ooooohm, ha haa ha ha _

_ [Chorus] I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab. _

bang chan: :3

Felix: i aM THE GLOBGLOGABGALAB

Felix: THE SHWABBLEDABLEHDNMBSJAJKDFSJHJH

Felix: thanks

darkbin: b,, why

Felix: eh

darkbin: i

Felix: ily

our maknae: yooo thats some real brotherhood right there

our maknae: expressing such love

our maknae: truly amazing!!!!

Seungmin: dang ikr

bang chan: kids,,, they

Seungmin: wh

bang chan: THEY GAY

bang chan: WE’RE ALL GAY

Seungmin: incorrect 

Seungmin: some of us are bi

our maknae: brotha speaks the truth

Hyunijn: idk whats happening but i saw gay

Hyunjin: so hey

bang chan: i love my children

Woojin: oh..

bang chan: and you too woojin

Woojin: c:

U Know: someone explain to jisung that coffee is not good to drink after 4pm

bang chan: nah i support

U Know: chan >:(

bang chan: sorry sorry

bang chan: jisungie do not drink coffee, just rest

space ham: i dont feel like resting tho

space ham: like

space ham: idk

Felix: guys i was thinking

Felix: hellevator: everything is the same except Sexy Aussie Chan™’s lines are swapped with the version he sang on asc

bang chan: felix p L E A S E  dont make me relive those memories

bang chan: oh my GOD it was so awkward imma yell

Felix: _Jae: every jyp team is good at dancing_

_ Kevin: every? _

_ Jae: every _

_ Kevin: e v e r y ? _

_ Chan: INCLUDING DAY6 _

bang chan: STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP THAT HIGH FIVE THING WAS SO AWKWARD CAN I JUST DIE

bang chan: AMERICANS ARE A DIFF SPECIES OKAY GO AWAY

Felix: lmao sad

bang chan: this is noot okay

Felix: NOOT

our maknae: NOOT NOOT

Seungmin: YAYAYA: everything is the same except every ya is replaced with noot

Felix: oh my god

Felix: i didnt know i needed this but i definitely needed this

our maknae: my bro: a genius

Seungmin: <3333

bang chan: i hate all of you

bang chan: this gc was a mistake

bang chan: bye

bang chan: jk i love all of you so much im just gonna see my fam now

Felix: oh man have fun!!

U Know: ahh send them regards from all of us pls <3

space ham: ^^^^^^^^^

space ham: im tired

Felix: go to sleep

space ham: ew wtf

Felix: o ok

Hyunjin: Jisung pls sleep

U Know: listen to them

space ham: im right next to you, you dont have to text me

U Know: skskskdksk

U Know: did you guys watch euphoria yet

Felix: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

Hyunjin: ??

Seungmin: whats that

U Know: wow yall are facke

U Know: fake*

Seungmin: yeah i am facke so what

U Know: ffs

Hyunjin: guess i’ll go

Hyunjin: since im

Hyunjin: facke

U Know: facke you guys

U Know: felix is the only real one here

Felix: U Know it

U Know: never mind

U Know: fucking cuntsacc

Felix: what is cuntsacc?

Hyunjin: dw about it dskjjkdsj

U Know: :3

Hyunjin: :]

Felix: hhh ok

Bang chan: can we please just be nice

Felix: !!

U Know: stop using ur phone when ur around ur family smh

Bang chan: im on the shitter

U Know: oh okay that’s chill ten

U Know: then*

Hyunjin: **_ten_**

Hyunjin: stop

Hyunjin: baby

Woojin: yes?

Hyunjin: don’t stop

Hyunjin: HHHHHHH WAIT KSJSJKA

Woojin: SKDHDFJFH OH NO

Hyunjin: WOOJIN

Woojin: JINNIE SKKSKDJSDK

Woojin: I’M SORRY I 

Woojin: I THOUGHT IT WAS A PM NOTIF

Woojin: I’M SUCH A GDAD IM SO SORRY

Woojin: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bang chan: breaking news - 2jin is confirmed

Bang chan: its almost like none of us had

Bang chan: had any idea

Bang chan: gasp


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: i am a Panicked Gay
> 
> Woojin: and i thought Hyunjin’s bi ass was straight
> 
> Woojin: holy shit i was wrong lmao

1:1 Hyunjin & Woojin

 

Hyunjin: you really out here

Woojin: yes

Woojin: now where did you go 

Hyunjin: bathroom

Woojin: oh okay

Woojin: i’m genuinely really sorry, hyunjin

Hyunjin: its okay

Woojin: noo i should’ve been more careful

Woojin: i couldve even played it off as a joke

Woojin: i was  careless and im sorry

Woojin: i know the others didn’t know about you

Woojin: well

Woojin: not being straight

Hyunjin: ok no everyone had at least a little feeling that im gay

Hyunjin: c’mon im pretty sure 90% of skz are gay

Hyunjin: the 10% being the bisexuals

Woojin: lmao true though

Woojin: ah

Woojin: still

Woojin: it doesn’t make my actions any better

Hyunjin: woojin!! its okay!! really, i dont care at all

Hyunjin: now can i  _ please  _  take a shit in peace

Woojin: oh o h sorry 

Hyunjin: stop with the apologies

Woojin: okay

Woojin: sorry

 

Spicy Hoes

 

space ham: i dyed my hair again

U Know: i tried to stop him from going 

U Know: but he dragged me with him

space ham: is that a bad thing

U Know: no but you stole my hair colour?

U Know: therefore i am a little bit offended

bang chan: guys i need to go and i probs wont be on till late, also times zones are a thing

bang chan: so if i dont speak to yall soon,

bang chan: take care of yourselves and be responsible!! just bc you have a break, doesnt mean you can let your guard down

bang chan: just relax but also be mindful about your decisions

bang chan: no staying up late, drink lots of water, spend your time enjoying your time with the ones around you over practicing, you might not get that chance for a while

bang chan: i love you guys!! if you guys ever need anything, give me a call on a 1:1 kakao pm

bang chan: im alert all hours

bang chan: bye guys!!!!

U Know: bye channie!

Felix: i deadass thought that said chaniel

Felix: you heard it here first, his name aint byungchan

Felix: its chaniel

darkbin: whats this about jisung dying his hair

darkbin: AGAIN

darkbin changed space hams display name to golden ham

darkbin: legit like 4 of you have the same hair colour wheres the originality

U Know: wha

darkbin: you, felix, jisung and woojin hyung

U Know: dont expose we all look fab

U Know: except maybe jisung

U Know: jk he’s hot as FUCK

golden ham: minho

golden ham: minho come here

U Know: ok

darkbin: im bored

Felix: shouldnt you,, like,, be spending time with family?

darkbin: but

darkbin: i mean yeah obviously but we’re waiting for my sister’s arrival

Felix: ohhh so you have nothing to fo

darkbin: exactly

Felix: hmm

darkbin: shouldn’t you be spending time with fam rn??

Felix: oh no im in a taxi rn so im just alone and sad

darkbin: woah woah woah

darkbin: why are you s a  d 

Felix: uh

Felix: irrelevant

Felix: its really pretty outside so i’m gonna sit and stare out of the window whilst listening to dramatic music whats goooooooooooood

darkbin: please dont leave me

darkbin: felix

darkbin: fELIX PLEA  SE IM B O R EEDD

Woojin: hi bored

Woojin: im dad

darkbin: wooooooojjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn hhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg

Woojin: yes, bored?

darkbin: fuck this im leaving too

Woojin: oof

darkbin: wait no

darkbin: ACTUALLY

darkbin: whats this with you and hyunjin

Woojin: must i explain here

Woojin: with everyone listening

darkbin: we’re legit the only two online now

Woojin: how did that happen

darkbin: idk chans with the fam, minho called jisung ugly but then backtracked and called him hot asf and jisung was like come here and they disappeared

darkbin: and felix just left to be a dramatic hoe

Felix: excuse you i am NOT a hoe

Felix: dramatic, yes

Felix: understandable

Felix: but… a hoe?

Felix: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Felix: nah nah nah

Felix: thas no’ me, man

darkbin: shut the fuck up im laughing akjkjasjk

Felix: but, woojin hyung

Felix: you and hyunjin 

Woojin: idk i dont think hyunjin would want me talking about this here

Felix: . ok 

Hyunjin: he’s lying i wanna hear what he has to say

Felix: dang plot twist

Woojin: hyunjin is my boyfriend of like

Woojin: how long has it been

Woojin: a month, two maybe?

Hyunjin: mhm mhm

darkbin: and we’re only finding out now?

Woojin: oh uh

Hyunjin: thats my fault

Hyunjin: i was worried that yall would be against it

Felix: brothas… tbh we all been knew

darkbin: im snorting sto p wai t

Felix: literally what was funny about that

darkbin: i dont know stfu

Woojin: right anyway

Woojin: i mean i kinda always had a thing for him but nothing happened bc like

Woojin: i am a Panicked Gay

Woojin: and i thought Hyunjin’s bi ass was straight

Woojin: holy shit i was wrong lmao

Woojin: but yeah whats good boys

Felix: … right

Felix: is anyone else going to confess their undying love for another member whilst we’re here?

Felix: no?

Woojin: you can’t tell me hyunjin and i are the only members dating

Felix: i have a small feeling that jisung and minho are a thing

Felix: but im not really sure about anyone else

Woojin: hmmmmmmmmmm

darkbin: interesting

Seungmin: whats popping kings

Felix: you tell us, sir

Seungmin:

Seungmin: slick, i love it

Seungmin: anyway so i lost jeongin

Our maknae: bitch where the fuck are you

Seungmin: YOU LEFT ME

Our maknae: eat your own medicine

Our maknae: naw i thought you were following.

Our maknae: where are you rn

Seungmin: on that park bench 

Seungmin: where you like

Seungmin: yeah

Our maknae: oh!! you remembered!!

Seungmin: its the only place nearby that i remember how to get to

Our maknae: that’s

Our maknae: actually adorable

Our maknae: stop with that shit im flustered

Our maknae: ill come get you, do you want anything from the store?

Seungmin: hot chocolate if its possible, a bitch is freezing

Our maknae: gotchu

darkbin: there was not one ‘bro’ in that string of text

darkbin: a new record

Seungmin: ohh… heh

darkbin: no way

Seungmin: well… my phone is boutta die so guess ill go

Seungmin: bye ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel 2: happy?  
> innie: very  
> innie: but i’m kind of confused as to who is who now  
> angel 2: i will pin this guide  
> angel 2:  
> Seungmin - angel 1  
> Chan - king  
> Hyunjin - big uwu  
> Woojin - father  
> Changbin - baby binnie  
> Felix - dab  
> Jisung (me) - angel 2  
> Minho - devil  
> Jeongin - innie  
> devil: i dont give a shit about your display names i want to take a shower

**1:1 Minho & Jisung**

Minho: wya?  
Jisung: i went to the store  
Minho: and you’re leaving me in your bed  
Minho: alone  
Minho: cold  
Jisung: i’m sorry ;c you looked so peaceful, i didnt want to wake you  
Minho: :/ thanks i guess  
Minho: im sorry for falling asleep in your bed btw, i guess i was really tired  
Jisung: lmao its ok  
Jisung: you were adorable  
Jisung: i woke up to see you cuddling my arm  
Jisung: i deadass wasn’t gonna move but i was so hungry  
Minho: sjkkas  
Minho: im EMBARRASSED  
Minho: YOU DIDNT HAVE TO TELL ME THIS  
Minho: I HATE MYSELF FJSD  
Jisung: why~ ;c  
Jisung: you’re adorableeeeee  
Minho: stooooooooooooooooooooooooooop  
Jisung: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Minho: …  
Minho: im gonna go shower  
Jisung: nooooooooooooooo  
Minho: ?  
Minho: why  
Jisung: stay in bedddddd  
Jisung: i’ll bring you breakfast  
Jisung: as a thank you ig??  
Minho: thank you for what  
Minho: you’ve nothing to thank me for, i’m a dick  
Jisung: incorrect and im thankful to you for letting me talk about stuff last night  
Minho: oh but  
Minho: i like talking to you, whatever the subject  
Minho: you don’t have to thank me for that  
Jisung: i’m thanking you anyway  
Jisung: stay in bed until i come to you with a tray of food  
Minho: … fine  
Jisung: nice

Spicy Hoes

U Know: Jisungie is a hoe and he wont let me get out of bed  
U Know: also, good morning  
Chan: good morning  
Chan: whats this about jisung  
U Know: he’s not letting me get out of bed  
Chan: how come?  
U Know: he’s making me wait for breakfast  
Chan: breakfast in bed??  
U Know: ig  
Chan: adorable I LOVE IT  
U Know: i want to SHOWER tho  
U Know: i probably look like shet  
Chan: naw never mate  
Chan: don’t forget  
Chan: you’re a “cute person who eats well”  
U Know: that does not mean im always cute and always willing to eat  
Chan: but you ARE  
U Know: dont expose me  
U Know: im the one who should be doing the exposing around here  
Chan: of course, sir  
Chan: do you and jisung have any plans?  
U Know: idk  
U Know: i dont think so  
Chan: uwu  
Chan: u guys are gonna spend christmas together thats so cute  
U Know: i dont think im celebrating christmas this year tbh  
Chan: what why huh khda  
U Know: since i was under the impression i was staying at the dorm alone i was planning on practicing over the break  
Chan: but jisung  
Chan: jisung loves christmas  
U Know: ill prolly get him something and we can eat together  
U Know: but thats all  
Chan: man i gtg  
Chan: we’ll talk later, ok??  
U Know: yeheet  
Chan: <3  
Seungmin: i love jeongin  
Seungmin: good morning  
Seungmin: can someone tell jeongin to let us go to the busan christmas tree festival  
U Know: the  
U Know: the what  
Seungmin: the christmas festival  
Seungmin: you have google so use it  
U Know: ok whatever why do you wanna go and why wont jeongin let you  
Seungmin: its SUPER pretty, like, the lights and stuff but jeongin says theres usually a lot of drinking etc  
U Know: so hes uncomfortable with the alcohol?  
Our Maknae: no its not that im uncomfortable  
Our Maknae: its just, i think its safer if we stay home  
Our Maknae: its not evn legal for us to drink  
U Know: evn  
U Know: isnt there more than just alcohol?  
Seungmin: there are street performance and photo contests and concerts and LOVE COINS  
Seungmin: i wanna give jeonginnie a love coin  
Our Maknae: sdskdjkjlsjl  
_**golden ham** has changed **Seungmin** ’s display name to angel 1_  
 _ **golden ham** has changed **bang chan** ’s display name to king_  
 _ **golden ham** has changed **Hyunjin** ’s display name to big uwu_  
 _ **golden ham** has changed **Woojin** ’s display name to father_  
 _ **golden ham** has changed **darkbin** ’s display name to baby binnie_  
 _ **golden ham** has changed **Felix’** s display name to dab_  
 _ **golden ham** has changed **golden ham** ’s display name to angel 2_  
_**angel 2** has changed **U Know** ’s display name to devil_  
angel 2: is that everyone  
Our Maknae: and i stay like this wow ok sir  
_**angel 2** has changed **Our Maknae** ’s display name to innie_  
angel 2: happy?  
innie: very  
innie: but i’m kind of confused as to who is who now  
angel 2: i will pin this guide  
angel 2:  
Seungmin - angel 1  
Chan - king  
Hyunjin - big uwu  
Woojin - father  
Changbin - baby binnie  
Felix - dab  
Jisung (me) - angel 2  
Minho - devil  
Jeongin - innie  
devil: i dont give a shit about your display names i want to take a shower where the hell are you  
angel 2: walking home  
angel 2: im sorry to keep you waiting  
devil: hmmf the food better be good  
angel 1: JEONGINS TAKING ME  
angel 1: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES  
innie: .. :/  
innie: seungmin ily but its really no biggie relax  
angel 1: its a biggie because YOU are taking me, in YOUR city!!!!!!  
devil: rewind  
devil: “ily”  
devil: :3  
innie: is it a crime to love him  
innie: everyone loves kim seungmin  
angel 1: thats true, i really am lovable  
innie: we know  
innie: anyways get your stinky butt out of the bathroom so i can change  
angel: aight aight sorry king  
devil: yall really gonna leave me hanging like this  
devil: hmmf  
devil: @everyone can u guys let me know when you’re scheduled to arrive in seoul  
devil: thanks bois


End file.
